


Not Possible

by Sammy1983Moose



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy1983Moose/pseuds/Sammy1983Moose
Summary: Issa parallel 🤷🏻♀️





	Not Possible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetheartbyler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartbyler/gifts).

Will was standing in the empty space that had once held everything he’d had to his name, his arms folded around himself, almost crossed but not quite. 

He could hear his friends and family moving around in the other rooms; Lucas and Max singing in what was his living room, Joyce calling out to Jonathan to carry the last box from the shed out to the truck. It was all just background noise, half-heard sentences and barely there voices. 

A dull ache was settled deep inside his heart, and he was so focused on it he didn’t hear Mike approach from behind, the young mans footsteps silent on the carpet. Will only knew Mike was there when he felt arms wrap around him from behind, warm and sure. It took him by surprise, but instead of jumping in surprise, Will melted into Mike’s embrace, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against his boyfriends shoulder. 

“Please don’t go..” he heard Mike whisper, and the plea caused a tightness in Wills throat. The words had echoed off the walls despite it being so quiet, the empty space from his belongings demanding to be filled in some meaningful way. 

“You know I have to,” Will finally replied, his hands resting over Mikes, his lower lip trembling. “I don’t have a choice.”

They’d only been together for a month and a half. When Mike and El split up for the second time, it had felt more final, more like an agreement, and it hadn’t taken long for Mike to gravitate towards Will, as if his soul had already known where it belonged.

“You could stay with us,” Mike offered, dropping his lips to Wills shoulder. “Live in the basement, maybe..”

“Oh yeah, I’m sure your folks would just love that..” Will chuckled weakly, leaning his head back to rest against Mike’s shoulder. 

“They’d get used to it,” Mike promised, clearly desperate to not have to say goodbye. “They love you! They wouldn’t mind,” he insisted. 

“Mike..” Will let out a weak little noise, turning around in Mikes arms and burying his nose against his neck. “I don’t wanna leave either, but I have to..” 

“I know... You can’t fault me for trying,” Mike frowned a bit, one arm wrapped around Wills body, the other teaching up so his hand could cup Wills head, holding him as close as possible. “I fucking hate this..”

“Me too..” Will whimpered, fingers curling into Mikes jacket. “Promise you’ll call, and write..?”

“Every single day. It’s a guarantee,” Mike murmured against Will’s shoulder, “You’ll probably get sick of me with how many times you’ll hear from me,” Mike joked lightly, earning him a quiet laugh. 

“Not possible,” Will whispered, closing his eyes and letting himself memorize the moment, wanting to hold it in his mind forever. “Not possible..”


End file.
